Saint Shields
The Saint Shields are a Beyblading team in the Beyblade V Force series. Saint Shield's History Ozuma was the first to appear, on the very first episode, disguised as "Mr. X". He defeated Tyson on a local championship, surprising the audience a nd Tyson himself. Joseph and Mariam were the next ones, defeating Ray and Max respectively. Dunga was the last to show up. He challenged Kai , who had given up beyblading due to the lack of good bladers to fight with. Both fought on top of a building, and the game ended as a draw. Throughout the first half of the season, they would appear occasionally to challenge the Bladebreakers for small fights. Each of the Bladebreakers had a chance to battle with his opponent on the Saint Shields team again, and the result were almost exactly the same: Ray and Max defeated, Kai and Dunga had a draw. However, Ozuma had challenged Tyson to a battle inside some sort of storage building, and Tyson was able to defeat Ozuma with the Victory Tornado Attack. On the very half of the season (end of the last episode from the first half), after the battle between the Bladebreakers ands the Cyber Bit-Beasts. Ozuma surprised all the bladers by saying: "One day, your bit-beasts will be ours!". It is later revealed that the Bit-beasts are sacred good spirits that the evil men used for their own wills. The Saint Shields raised as a clan whose mission is to capture and seal the four bit beasts so that nobody can use their power to destroy the world. Dunga battles Ray soon after telling the bladers his story, and he manages to steal Driger. Some days after, the Saint Shields challenge the Blade Breakers for the ultimate battle, on an abandoned amusement park. Every Saint Shield is defeated, except for Ozuma, whose fight with Tyson ends in a draw, after another conversation between Tyson and Dragoon . The Saint Shields then realize that the sacred Bit-Beasts are in good hands and decide to give the bladers a break. They come back days after, to take part of the World Championship. They divide themselves into two pairs: Ozuma & Dunga, Mariam & Joseph. Ozuma and Dunga open the championship, facing Zeo and Gordo . Gordo easily defeats Dunga, but Zeo faces some difficulties when fighting Ozuma. After Zeo reveals his new Bit-Beast, Cerberus, he unleashes a devastating attack on Ozuma, who struggles to stay in the game in order to protect the Bit-Beasts. However, he doesn’t make it. Joseph and Mariam then engage on a 2x2 battle against King & Queen . As the latter is used to fighting as a couple, they make it to destroy Sharkrash and Vanishing Moot . It was the end of the participation of the Saint Shields on the World Championship. They would later appear only among the audience. Saint Shield Beybladers Ozuma He was the first to appear, and is the leader of the Saint Shields. Ozuma's skills on beyblading lead him to defeat Tyson in their first battle and win many more battles against Tyson. Their final battle ended in a tie. His bit-beast is Flash Leopard. In the manga, he owns a Flash Leopard during his first encounter with Tyson and a Flash Leopard II during the second. He is also known as Mr. X during the tournament when he first encountered Tyson. Ozuma's Beyblade * Flash Leopard ** Attacks: Cross Fire, Scared Fire Dunga Dunga is the muscles of the Saint Shields. His strength is rivaled only by his temper. He uses his fury and anger during fights to provide maximum power for his beyblade. However, once he loses his mind, he may be easily defeated. His bit-beast is Vortex Ape, a big monkey, and the perfect Bit Beast for such a strong and short-tempered blader. Dunga's Beyblade * Vortex Ape ** Attacks: Spark Hammer Joseph A 14 year old kid, Joseph is Mariam's younger brother and is quite stealthy. He was the chosen one to sneak into and out of the Psykick hideouts to see what they were up to. During his fights, he uses the “hit and run” tactics, to leave his opponents wondering what hit them. However, he was mercilessly defeated by King and Queen-the notorious Parts Hunters. His bit-beast is the elephant, Vanishing Moot. Joseph's Beyblade * Vanishing Moot ** Attack: Great Rock Mariam Mariam is skillful and dangerous like the rest of her teammates. Her sense of humor often gets under Dunga's skin and she rarely lets an opportunity to give him a jab slip by, especially when he's fighting any battle. During her fights, she tends to be unpredictable, and her ability to confuse her opponents leaves them vulnerable for attack. She often teams up with her little brother Joseph to take on their more difficult opponents. Together, they are a formidable pair. However, they lost to the King & Queen during the World Championship. She was so absorbed in her destiny to seal the sacred bit-beasts that she forgot about the beyblading spirit. Only after her battle with Max, did she realize the true spirit of a Beyblader. Her bit-beast is Sharkrash. Mariam's Beyblade * Sharkrash ** Attacks: Abyss Fire Gallery Saint Shields' Bit-Beasts.jpg Saint Shields Logo.png Saintshields.jpg Saint Shields 01.jpg Saint Shields by Ame M.jpg Sprite0.png Category:Beyblade Team's